


My Love (Short Hiatus- Read Bio)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Fireworks, Fluff, It's all directly related js, Kissing, M/M, Make-outs, New Years, Not drabbles, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cronkri - Freeform, its too early for this, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Basically it's just Kankri visiting Cronus to see if he's okay, they spend time together, get to know more things about eachother and they become closer than they ever could have imagined~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Him

Your name is Kankri Vantas and right now you're worried sick about your crush, Cronus Ampora.

In any other circumstances you would have brushed it off and said he just wanted to be alone for the holidays but he hasn't even said hello to anyone for weeks! If you really wanted to, you'd have stayed in your warm apartment with the heat and blankets and just try to contact him again but like the generous guy you are, you get up off your lazy ass, get dressed and put on your coat, gloves & toboggan. 

It's really cold, obviously, as it pours down the snow like a blizzard. It's quiet and the streets are covered in snow; no one out at this time of night- well, morning. The snow falls calmly to the ground in huge globs nearly the size as golf balls. It's breath taking, if you can say so yourself, as you walk down the sidewalk to Cronus' house. 

It's not that far, only a few blocks away from your tiny apartment so you just walk there most of the time. 

Why do you care so much about him? Because you've had the hugest crush on him since high school and you'd be damned if he ever found out, the pervert would take advantage of that. You don't know why but there's just something about him that you love. Maybe it's the way he gels and brushes his hair back... Or the way he always wears his leather jacket and holds the unlit cigarette between his lips... Or maybe it's the way he smells of cheap cologne, cigarette smoke & leathe- your face darkens a slighter red from your thoughts; cheeks hearing up a bit in the freezing air.

Air flows from your mouth into the air like disappearing smoke. 

You're at his porch step when you actually take a moment to look up from your feet trudging in the snow. You carefully and quietly walk up the steps and knock on his door. You hear a tired groan from somewhere inside the house, instantly making you feel bad.

Cronus opens the door with a violet blanket wrapped around his shoulders, eyes still half lidded from what you assume is from exhaustion. Once he sees you he cracks a smile, and if you had a say, maybe just a little forced.

"Hey, Chief... Vwhattaya need? Especially at this time in the morning...?" He says lazily and his words drawn out.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I have woken you as it seems you still look as if you were in a state of comatose merely moments ago. I shall just take my leave if you wish so you can resume in sleeping, it looks like you really need i-" Cronus cuts your rambling off with a ruffle of your hair and chuckle of amusement.

"Ey, no need to do that, Chief, I couldn't go to sleep anyvways. Nowv get in here, it's freezing balls out there."

You smile and step in, taking your shoes off so you don't get snow all over his, surprisingly clean, rug. He 'helps' you take your jacket off even though you don't need him to along with your gloves and toboggan, putting them on the coat tree. What a charmer.

He tells you to go sit down on the couch in front of the fire while he makes the both of you hot chocolate. He really looks like he hasn't slept and the house feels & looks so empty. Your thoughts start to wander off to what to talk to him about without coming off as overly concerned.

Cronus comes back with two cups of hot chocolate an sits them down on the coasters on the table, sitting down on the couch beside you with the blanket still around him; the two of you talking about the usual "What's been going on" and "How's things going" the casual and boring catching up on things.

"Sooo... Vwhy exactly did you come ovwer? Not that I mind, I just vwanted to know if that's alright with you," his Italian accent comes out strongly like it always does when he's concerned, nervous, scared or flirty.

"Well, You weren't answering anyone's calls, texts, emails- anything really. We also haven't seen you for quite some time, around three weeks I believe?"

Cronus grins at you and takes a sip from his cup before speaking again.

"Awvwv, Chief, vwhy didn't ya say ya just missed me~?" Annnnd there's the flirting you knew all too well. Your face is a slight pink as you pull your signature red sweater up past your cheeks and nose like you always to when embarrassed or uncomfortable.

The grinning mans expression softens, grin falling into an amused smile. 

"I do admit, I did missed your presence. Even though you can be so rude or not mindful of someone's triggers and such," you laugh half heartedly.

For the next few hours, the both of you chat amongst yourselves and go on about your lives. You, along with Cronus, end up falling asleep against each other while watching movies on his laptop. Nothing could be more perfect than being wrapped up in the blankets in front of the fire and watching movies with the one you crush on oh so dearly.

It's three weeks and 4 days util Christmas, you'll talk to him more tomorrow when you're both up and well rested. But for now, you just sleep, head against his chest and snoring softly.

Tonight is better than you had intentioned, and you hope it'll be much much better tomorrow.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Cronus go out shopping and messing around for a while. It's boring be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you could tell I can't write well! Also, I'm accepting to suggestions or ideas to prompts; something you want or think should happen! The multiple spaces in this chapter are time skips just so you know. Enjoy~!

You open your eyes to bright light, hissing in discomfort and immediately pulling the covers from the side of the couch over you and Kankri. The fire has long since died out over night from lack of wood or any burning material, your house growing cold over the short period of time. It's not a big deal, the blanket you have now will suffice for a while; if it gets to cold you'll try to start the fire up again while trying not to wake the sleeping man cuddled into your chest.

You smile slightly and yawn, still incredibly tired as you close your eyes once more to get a little more shut eye before Kanny wakes up; today the two of you had plans on driving and shopping for random things for a while. You had made a little extra money over the past few months and you didn't really need it, so what else were you to do? 

Obviously spend it on the cute guy and yourself; he probably wouldn't let you buy anything for him anyways with how stubborn he was, always saying he didn't want to be 'rude and impose' on you.

You feel yourself drifting out of your thoughts and slipping into a state of unconsciousness, letting the warmth of the blankets and Kankri's soft snoring and breathing lull you into a calm and much needed sleep.

 

You wake up to the sound of Kankri mumbling in his sleep, shaking slightly in your hold. You look at the clock on your wall, seeing that it's only 9:30 in the morning and stretch ; slowly sitting up while holding the curled up ball known as Kankri in your lap, head to your chest.

He's whimpering and mumbling quiet yet incoherent words into your shirt, a tight grip on you as he trembles with a bit more force in it. In all your years knowing Kankri, you would never thought he'd be the one for having nightmares.

You run a hand through his already untidy dark brown hair- use to be white, until he dyed it- in an attempt to calm him down. It, of course, fails and you make out a word that he says. Your name...? You shit you not he said your name in a voice that could be mistaken for sweet yet scared shitless.

You frown and wonder what he's dreaming about, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back, making soft 'Shh' sounds to, once again, calm him down and back into a dreamless sleep. 

It's when you see a tear roll down his cheek that you feel your heart crack a bit and you start to gently shake him.

"Kanny?"

No answer, just another whimper.

"Kanny-baby, vwake up. It's just a dream... Vwake up, Kan."

After a few more tries in waking him up his eyes shoot open; tear filled and relieved. He starts to shake again and sniffles, wiping hastily at his eyes and face to rid it if tears so you wouldn't see them even though he already knew you had.

"Kan..." You murmur, caressing his face gently and whipping away a tear that falls with the pad of your thumb. He glances away from your concerning gaze.

"Nothing... I'm sorry if I woke you," he says in a hushed tone. 

You want to press on more but don't want to 'trigger' him and upset him even farther so you just leave it with a simple 'Alright' and kiss his forehead again. He light blush dusts across his cheeks and nose that makes you smile at how cute it is. You wink and get up, going down to the basement for more wood; it's started to get cold in here.

Kankri smiles to himself as you walk back upstairs and shove the wood into the fireplace; getting back under the blankets as you wait for the fire to grow more.

The two if you watch a few TV shows together under the blankets again before you get dressed; praying that the rides are clear for you to drive on. You'll have to use your motorcycle even though its cold out; having to wear a pair of pajamas under your normal clothing to keep you warm since it's -10°F outside. 

 

Kankri and Cronus first decide to stop at the mall, seeing as neither of them has been their in quite a while and it's more or less better to shop at for the coming holidays.

The both of them walked around for a while, going in different stores and buying a few things like house decorations or objects to put inside or outside the house; lights, ornaments, garland, etc.

After a few hours the the two's stomaches growl in hunger, not having thought to have eaten breakfast before they came, making their way to the food court.

 

After 10 HOURS of walking around and going to different places and stores, shopping or just simply looking around it's time to obviously go home. Kankri his leaning against Cronus, one of his arms around the red sweater-wearing boy, the other hand carrying 5 bags. Kankri held 6 on his shoulder. His eyes were closed and if Cronus didn't know any better he'd say he was just sleepwalking. 

"C'mon, Kanny... You look like your 'bout to collapse right on the spot," Cronus said tiredly, a yawn following after it. The tall man smirked as they walked by a group of girls who admittedly thought Cronus and Kankri looked cute together; squealing, 'awwing' and no other way to put it then all around squealing.

To add onto it, for their entertainment, he kissed Kankri's nose, making the shorter of them blush a bright red in embarrassment; clearly flustered.

"Cronus, no..."

"Awvwv, Chief... Y'knowv you like it... 'sides," he kissed his temple. "I like seein' ya blush. It's cute," he purred out. Cronus was about to die on the spot with the affection he was showing. Sure- he was doing it to get a rise out of the teenage squealers over there but it was different when he actually liked-no. Loved the damned guy. Annnnd there was nothing wrong with a little affection every now and then.

He walked them over to a nearby bench, sitting the bags in front and close to the bench as he sat down with Kankri.

"Relax for a moment, babe. Vwe have ta at least make it back to my house, a'ight?"

Kankri hummed in response and leaned into the dark haired mans side again, closing his eyes and breathing softly to where it resembled somewhat of a purr. The Ampora winked at the girls as he ha heard them also squealing about how hot he was and how much they loved his Italian accent, the girls blushing and walking away when their mothers hushed them and they took their leave.

After half and hour of Kankri resting Cronus shook his shoulder in a signal that it was also time for them to leave, standing up with most of the bags in hand; leaving Kankri with very little to carry.

Cronus lead the red eyed boy to his motorcycle, putting what little things he could in the carrier inside the seat and some in a basket that he had installed for that specific reason, strapping them down with a bungee cord so they couldn't fall out while he was driving.

He sat down, starting the two-wheeled vehicle as soon as Kankri got on and say behind him; hugging his waist tightly, helmet on, resting his head against his shoulder blade and closing his eyes in tiresome.

They didn't have time to decorate nor did they have the energy to at this point, Crons thought to himself as he started off towards home. They'd have plenty of time tomorrow as long as jobs didn't get in the way.

 

Cronus turned the vehicle off and kicked the stand to keep it from falling, denting and scratching it up; wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?

He first picked Kankri up, one arm supporting his back and the other behind his knees; carrying him bridal style into his house. He walked to his bedroom, laying the sleeping man down on his bed and carefully removed the helmet from Kankri's head without waking him and covering him up with the violet duvets. He looked so tired and small underneath them and it made the man want to hug him all day from how cute he looked. 

He smiled before taking off his own helmet and walking back outside, putting the helmets in the seat as he carried the bags inside, setting them aside by the sofa.

Kankri shifted, letting out a soft sigh in his sleep as he felt the warmth from the fire that Cronus had started a few moments ago spread throughout the house. Today was probably one of the best days he's had these past couple of years. Most of the time he's just stuck to staying at his house, writing songs and playing and singing at gigs at the local bar.

But today was different. He got to spend the day with Kankri. Kankri made him smile, laugh and even made him look forward to Christmas coming. As long as Kankri was there to celebrate it with him.

The mattress dipped slightly under Cronus' weight as he slipped in beside Kankri, getting underneath the covers. He reached a hand out to push a lock of the smaller's hair out of face and behind his ear, smiling and eventually giving into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft- douches. *cough* I mean darlings *cough cough* Hope you like it so far~! CND <3


	3. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop hogging all of the blankets, Cronus; it's very rude and disrespectful to your boyfr-I mean guest. Geez, learn some manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries because I'm failing World History even tho it's easy af* Anyways yeah, I'll be trying to post as many chapters as I can in between trying to get through high school and pass my classes for this semester. Hope you enjoy the story~!

*KANKRI'S POV

Kankri woke up in the middle of the night, shivering at the sudden loss of warmth in the house. He sighed heavily. The fire was out and Cronus was hogging the blankets. Damn you Cronus.

It was 8:34 in the morning, you were cold and dare you say: hungry as fuck.

You went to shake his shoulder to wake him up, snap at him to put more firewood in but stopped and just contemplated on snuggling farther into his side; grabbing some of the blankets left. You were almost asleep again before you yelp and hit the mans shoulder. 

"Cronus! Get your ice slabs you call ankles off of me!"

Cronus groans and looks at you, looking at you with a mock hurt face. 

"Vwhy, Chief... I am vwounded," he stretches, regaining all the muscle in his limbs and his back popping. "So vwounded in fact that I might just die..." he grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Before you have time to react, he pounces on you; pinning your hands to the headboard and trapping your hips down with his own.

\--------------------------------------------  
*CRONUS' POV

You look down at Kankri and the bright red blush on his cheeks and nose, going all the way to the tips of his ears. Cute.

"Vwhat vwere you saying again, darling~?" Oh, you are so going to take advantage of this and the way he snuggled you when he thought you we're actually asleep. Kan pouts and struggles to get out of your grip to no avail at your strength compared to his. 

"C-Cronus, let me go," he pleads. Ha! He thinks you're going to let him off that easily? Nope. "... Please?" He adds and-dear lord he's giving you those puppy eyes he did as a kid that ALWAYS got him what he wanted. Damn him.

"Kanny, no... Kan, I'm serious, don't givwe me that look," you lean in especially close to his face until you're nearly nose to nose. "Kan, don't make me kiss ya~" you purr out, making him blushing impossibly brighter in the unlit room. 

It's completely dark in the room from the lack of lights on in the house except for the little bit of light passing through the windows.

You really would kiss him if he just let yo- no. Bad Cronus. You're not allowed to feel that way for your best friend.You called him 'babe' and 'doll' but that was just for the mere fun of seeing him all flustered and pink in the face. Besides, he's taken a 'vow of celibacy' and would probably, more than likely, turn you down just like everyone else has in your years of trying.

But... What's it worth if you don't at least TRY to tell him how you feel? Yes, you admit that you have the hugest fucking crush on the boy currently underneath you; Kankri Vantas. 

How could you not? He was so beautiful, kind, polite, warmhearted- EVERYTHING about him was perfect. You could go hours telling him everything you like about him. Sadly he'd probably tell you to stop lying to him, mumbling about how he was the complete opposite of your oh so true words. Oh well, gotta try it... So why not now? It's now or never, right?

"Hey, Kanny? Can I tell ya somefin?" You simpered at your own fish pun, you were so childish at times you were surprise that Kankri didn't point it out.

He tried to back up into the pillows and mattress more but it was deemed useless. You could tell that your face was way to close to his for his liking and backed up a bit; seeing him visibly sighing in relief.

"What is it that you wish to ask?"

You hesitated and pondered what you were about to ask for a moment, chewing at your bottom lip before getting the courage to speak your mind; god help you if he yelled and got mad at you. What if he hated you and didn't want to see you again?

"Can I uh... Kiss you? Maybe?"

The expression on Kankri's face could have been mistaken for either scared, confused or extremely triggered an dear god you hoped it wasn't either of them.

"Kan? I'm sorry, it vwas stupid of me ta ask," you started as you went to get off of him. "I just... Nevwermind... Just forget I evwen said anythin', oka-" your eyes widened and you go still when Kankri pulls you in by your shirt and pecks you on the lips; pulling away as quick as it had happened. As quick as it was it still took you by surprise. He looks away and plays with the hem of his sweater once more, shy from the loss of confidence he had gained only moments ago.

You smile softly and lay your head down on his lap to see his face. A cherry red blush is covering his whole face and up to his ears. Dammit he's a cutie.

"Hey... You a'ight? You got something red on your face," you remark.

"Shut up," Kankri doesn't hesitate to smack your shoulder and pout again. 

You tilt your head back and laugh loudly, your chest rumbling with the sound filling the empty house and you swear if he could look anymore irritated you'd be reduced to decorating the house alone until you could apologize enough. He was too damn cute for his own good.

Kankri just kissed you and you swear to god that means you might actually have a chance with him. Just maybe.

After a few moments of just staying under the covers a while longer you get your lazy ass up to start the fireplace back up; it's absolutely freezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is of them decorating the house and other stupid things. Also, I'm running out of ideas and I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me with some ideas? You can message me or leave an idea in the comments. Thank's for reading~! -CND<3


	4. Cookies & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kankri wanted to do was sleep; he got more than he bargained for apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating at all, I've been going through some tough shit called life, hah. But here's the 4th chapter, hope you like it~!
> 
> CND<3

KANKRI'S POV  
By the time Cronus had gotten home, it was 3 in the morning. You had practically tackled him to the ground in absolute worry, not having known why it had took him so long to return and not able to contact him in any way. It had been fourteen hours straight- who took that long to get firewood and back?

"Where have you been—?!" You were stop short as a hand covered your mouth to silence you.

"Please don't yell, Kan... There vwas no more wood an I had ta chop some more... Takes a guy longer vwhen he's tryin' ta stock the whole shed again..." He groaned out, half heartedly hugging you back.

"And," he continued, "I'm sorry I didn't call ya or anythin', I didn't have any signal in the woods believe it or not."

You sighed heavily, and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his bedroom. Right now- without a doubt in the world- you were both tired, Cronus more exhausted looking than ever.

He would probably be sick in he morning too considering his ass was outside all day. But for now, despite how rmortified you would have been if you were more awake, you help change him into pajama bottoms and into bed. You'll decorate more tomorrow- well, in a few more hours after you've rested enough and depending on Cronus' mood and state of health.  
\-----------------------------------  
You wake up at 2 in the evening, not like you expected any earlier, but you still, strangely, want to go back in your comatose state; no dreams and relaxed. You manage to fit i a few minutes but sadly, you are actually forced to awaken when you feel water splash onto you. Needless to say you don't have the manliest of screams either.

"Cronus Ampora! You get your ass back here right now!" You shriek, chasing after him throughout the large house.

You can feel your face heat up in outrage as the loud noise of laughter makes its way to your ears and the loud patter of feet against the wooden floor as he runs away from you.

You can not begin to express your fury and irritation of the situation you find yourself in; soaking wet and cold, chasing after the asshole who dumped at least two gallons of water on you in your sleep.

Absolutely ridiculous. 

"Gotta catch me if ya vwant me~!" He giggles, and you stop, out of breath, bent over at the knees and panting heavily; exhausted yet energized at the same time.

"Cronus, while I am infuriated with you, I refuse to continue and chase you just to scold you later on for your ludicrous behavior," You huff out in a breath.

That seems to make him halt in his tracks, looking back at you with a wide grin across his face. 

"It's not funny. You got water up my nose and mouth and I couldn't breathe. You could have injur- suffocated me and what would you have done then, Cronus?" The smug grin on his face falls and is replaced with a look of guilt. Some part of you feels remorseful for the action of making him feel guilty yet you can't help but feel proud. Proud that you had gotten your point across to him for once- Annnd there's the guilt taking over once again.

"Look, Kanks, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta hurt ya... I just vwanted to havwe a fevw laughs. I didn't think, I just did it. I'm really sorry," he says in a deadpan voice, head hanging and feet shuffling and kicking at the floor. 

God dammit.

You huff and cross your arms, shivering slightly from the cold water and cool air on you. 

"First- it's Kankri. Second... It is alright. You did nothing wrong as you were only seeking to have a laugh in one of your pranks. But I would like to ask of you only one thing at the moment and that is to NEVER do that again and think before you do something... Please."

"That's twvo things..." Cronus speaks nothing above a murmur, not even daring to take a glance at anything but his feet. 

You roll your eyes at him. He is such a child sometimes, you swear he's like a big baby. But, like you've said once and you'll say it again, it's hard to stay mad at him.

"Vwant to go make the cookies...?" He asks hopefully to probably avoid the awkward silence between you two.

You smile and look at him, meeting his eager, dark blue- almost purple- eyes. How could you say no to him?  
\-----------------------------------  
CRONUS' POV  
You laugh as Kankri trips over his own feet and into one of the kitchen tables' chairs, successfully getting he flour, meant for the cookies, all over him- from head to toe. He snaps at you and pouts, sneezing like a small cat, flour falling off of him and onto the white tiles of your kitchen floor. See, you're not the only one who makes mistakes around here- that one wasn't even your fault, that was all on him.

"Stop laughing, jerk!" He says in a demanding and embarrassed tone with an undertone of laughter and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. You, however, cannot contain the laughter that escapes you, rumbling throughout your chest and filling the house.

He finally gives in to the giggles that want to come, following after yours.

It takes a hell of a lot longer for you two to calm down after you've started your mantra of giggles and finish the cookies but you manage well enough. Well... If you consider finishing them in the span of 3 fucking hours.

Now you're sitting with Kankri in your lap-after minutes of arguing, eating cookies and watching Home Alone; one of your favorites, strangely enough.

And in your eyes, even though Kankri would probably disagree, you thought this was a pretty good day.   
\-------------BONUS-------------   
KANKRI'S POV  
You were nearly asleep half way into the third movie when Cronus started to pepper the nape of your neck in kisses. You break out in shivers and whine, trying to avoid the very affectionate Cronus but to no avail as he tightened his grip around your waist. 

Jesus Christ this guy was strong.

"Cronus," you warned. 

He reluctantly pulled away from your neck, nuzzling it with his nose instead. Damn him.

"Vwhat? You don't like it?" He inquired in a much lower and quieter tone of voice, breath hitting the back of your neck.

You remained quiet, your face a bright, strawberry red before, hesitantly if you might add, nod your head 'yes'. He chuckles, continuing his antics from earlier. You were pretty sure that this wasn't what friends do but hell if you cared or wanted him to stop right now. It failed to arouse you like it would to most people, relaxing you instead; it felt nice to feel his warm lips against your neck.

You love Cronus, as a friend and maybe a little more than that, but did that mean that you would even really have a chance? Yes, you were celibate, but that only meant that you couldn't pertain into things such as marriage or any sexual relations. That didn't mean you couldn't date somebody. You just hoped that Cronus would respect your wishes if you said 'no' if he would possibly take things a bit too far. But you trusted him. And that's all that really mattered right now, you'd just have to test him on his liability on this subject.

And long story short, after you had finally removed him from your neck, you, Kankri Vantas had just had your first kiss that night. This was the best night ever but you can't help but wonder if Cronus feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone take my phone away from me, I don't deserve to write anymore. Sorry that my chapters are always so short :( That's something I'll have to try and improve in my writing along the way I guess. Thank you for reading~!
> 
> CND<3


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus and Kankri being gay baby nerds together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got this chapter typed up and now working on the next one~! Hah, I'm finally accomplishing something: typing a but faster. Hope you like~!
> 
> CND<3

CRONUS' POV  
You card a hand through your loose hair, groggily keeping an arm around the body laying atop of you. 

Kankri has his head resting on your shoulder, face buried in the crook of your neck and breath beating softly against it as he breathes. He's so adorable like this, not talking 24/7 and peaceful. You would have gotten up but you're content to allow him a small extent of more sleep; he could really use it. 

You turn your head slightly to the side to look out the large window only to see that it had snowed over night. A LOT. Hell, there was at least 2 feet of it! Wonder if you could convince Kanny to go out and mess around in the snow with you today... Shut up, you loved snow.

You still as Kankri shifts around in his sleep, legs tangling with yours and arms tightening around your waist; snuggling you like a giant teddy bear and nuzzling your neck before falling still again. You smile and kiss the top of his head.

You've begun to wonder if last night makes you and Kankri boyfriends now? You two did kiss last night but that could have just been 'the heat of the moment,' as you would put it. But then again, you don't think Kankri would have kissed you if he wasn't sincere of what he knew it could have meant. You'd ask him later.  
\-----------------------------------  
You stock more wood into the fireplace before it does out, the flames immediately engulfing the wood. It's snowed even more throughout the day and Kankri is still reluctant on the idea of going outside, claiming that he "Would not be going out in that terrible, cold and harsh weather; it was beautiful to watch but way to cold!" You'd called bullshit and then you two had ended up in a tickle fight.

Now, as you, almost silently, put on your coat and boots, you cracked open the door and made sure Kankri was still busy with putting up a few more dcorations that he deemed was necessary. Sneakily, you walked outside, wadded up a few snowballs into the crook of your arm and back inside, closing the door behind you. 

It hadn't been long but the shorter man had already managed to have hung up the rest of the lights and garland and has now migrated to the kitchen where he already has one batch of cookies in the oven again. 

You bite your bottom lip hard to stifle a laugh as you step behind him, from a good few feet, and throw a snow ball at the back of his head; getting snow all in his hair. He gasps and swivels around on the balls of his feet, looking at you with a hardened yet surprised face. 

"Cronus Ampora! What do you think you're doing?! That's absolutely freezing!" He scolds you.

You only grin in response, throwing another one at his shoulder, successively getting snow all over his bright red sweater. Oh, shit, he is going to kill you.

Your face falls and you bolt out the door, a few laughs slipping past your lips as he chases after you without a coat or shoes; pfft- dumbass, he's gonna get sick.

Before you can comprehend anything, you have a cold Kankri on top of you, shoving a snowball into your- beautiful- hair and messing it up. He giggles and moves to get up but clearly not fast enough as you had caught him by the wrist and tugged him back down; effectively putting snow down the back of his, way too big, sweater. 

He squeaks and does the only thing he can in his defense, which is evidently moving his hands to your sides; tickling you. Damn him.

First your hair and now this. Ah, life's cruel karma. 

It's a long while before Kankri decides you actually need to fucking breath for a god damned second and shivers; you sit up as he nuzzles into your chest. You wrap your coat and arms around him, standing up with him in your arms so he doesn't get any more soaked than he already is. 

He's lucky if he doesn't get sick tomorrow morning.

You kick off your boots and rush him into the living room, demanding him to take off his soaked clothes- though he resists and argues with you- until he finally complies and covering him with a large heat blanket. You run to the kitchen after shrugging your coat off and back into the coat tree.

You admit that you do feel a little guilty that you got him so wet and cold but he started. Okay, fine, you started it but he shouldn't have messed your hair up it get snow in it for that matter! You would have rather built a snowman or something but scratch that off for now. Maybe tomorrow.

You reach into the oven and go to grab the pan of cookies and swear very loudly when you forget, very stupidly, when your hand burns like hell. You recoil your hand bavk immediately and whimper. 'Good job, Cronus. Grabs the fuckin' thing without a doubt. Genius,' you think to yourself.

You grab one of the oven mitts and take out the cookies an setting them on the counter before closing the oven door and running your hand under cold water.

After you've cooled your hand down enough and not in as much pain, you hear the kettle on the stove shrill loudly in a sign for you to remove it. You retrieve a mug from one of the kitchen cabinets and pour the steaming, hot water into it, careful not to splash it every where like the idiot you are. You grab the packet of coco mixed with marshmallows and dump it into the water, grabbing a spoon and mixing it well and topping it off with cool whip before grabbing the plate of cookies and walking back to Kankri.

He thanks you and cautiously takes a sip of his hot chocolate, almost comically getting cool whip on his nose. You snort and wipe it off with one of your sleeves, making him smile back shyly.

He sets the drink aside into one of the coasters on the small glass table, tugging his feet up to his chest underneath the blankets in an attempt to make more room for you to sit. He takes one of the tree shaped sugar cookies and breaks it in half, biting one half and handing the other to you.  
You smile and thank him before eating it. You loved sugar cookies.

He complains on the lack of his clothes later on and it's then that you remember that you had yet to even throw them in the god damn drier yet. You curse under your breath and apologize.

"Sorry, Kan. I'll go try an' find somethin' for you ta vwear until I get those dried for you. I'll have to see if the road are cleared tomorrowv so vwe can go get you some more clothes; mine are alvways too big on ya..." You say as you stand up to go get him some of your old pajamas.  
\-----------------------------------  
KANKRI'S POV  
Cronus' clothes are way too big on you like always, one sleeve sliding off of your left shoulder and bottoms barely hanging onto your hips. These ones are a bit tighter, a dark violet with a lighter violet zig-zag pattern. 

You nearly slap him when he just stares at you and says "Look fuckin' smokin' in my clothes, babe." 

Tonight is Christmas Eve and even though it never quite felt like Christmas after a few years ago, you couldn't dream of who else you'd rather spend it with than Cronus.

Right now you're content to do nothing but lay here with him and watch Christmas movies all night snuggled up to him in the blankets.

It's not much longer before you two are doing exactly that, lights off and snow falling heavily outside. You're watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and nearly falling asleep against the much buffer man's chest for the second time this week though you hope he really doesn't mind.

"Hey, Kanny...?" He finally speaks up.

"Yes, Cronus?" You answer back.

He hesitates, fidgeting with the hem of your pajama shirt; obviously nervous with the topic in which he was about to speak about.

"Um... Are vwe uh... Dating... Nowv? I just... You— I— vwe kissed is all and I vwas j-just vwondering is all... 'S a'ight if ya don't vwant too, just curious is all," he stutters out.

You can feel your face heat up with a slight blush and lift your head up to look him in the eyes, remaining silent for a few minutes before clearing your throat to answer his question.

"I'm not sure... It is alright with me if you are okay with it- assuming you w-want to be with a schlump like me, that is..."

"You are not a schlump, Kan! You are great in everything you do and say! I could look and listen to you all day! Babe, you're the best guy I'vwe evwer met and I vwouldn't havwe it any other vway..." He mock pouts and kisses your nose once again.

You smile and blush impossibly harder than a minute ago, avoiding his eyes in an attempt to make it go away.

"So... We are?" 

"Absolutely, dollface! 'S that okay with you?" He inquires, voice full with hope.

"Definitely."

You smile widely and bury your face into his neck to hide it, embarrassed of how you smile. It's, in your mind, terrible, your teeth always peeking a but over your lip as you had never really grown out of your slightly bucked teeth. 

He hooks a finger underneath your chin, forcing you too face him again. He grins and looks into your eyes. 

"Mistletoe~" He purrs out, waggling his eyebrows like the dork he is.

You look up above the couch you two are sprawled out on to, in fact, see that there is mistletoe danglin above you. He must have out it there while you weren't watching earlier today.

He slowly leans in and plants a slow and sweet kiss to your lips. You lean back into him and let out a pleased him before pulling away. He cups your cheek in one of his larger hands and presses a kiss to your cheek and lays back down again. 

This is the best Christmas Eve ever and no one could tell you otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cliche and I am a fluff monster, goodbye and I hope you all have a good Christmas Eve tonight~!
> 
> CND<3


	6. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus and Kankri exchange gifts all the while confessing what we all obviously know what it will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, I got writers block, I had all those things going on (being forced to tell my parents about my selfharm around a few months ago) and I am so exhausted... Sorry this chapter is so short but here you go; a filler chapter for you guys bc I can't stand keeping you all waiting.

CRONUS' POV  
You wake up way earlier than you would have expected, which is to say you had awoken 3 hours earlier than usual. Something about today made you want to bounce up and down in joy. It's when you remember that it's Christmas Day that you realize the reason behind your joy.

You crack a grin and turn to the unconscious body laying beside you snoring softly; chest rising and falling with each breath he takes.

It looks like it's snowed again as you, once again, look out the window that's just beside your bed. You can barely see all the white through the cracks in the blinds but you aren't that blind sighted. You, however, still refuse to put those horrid glasses on- shut up they make you look ridiculous.

You might as well wake Kankri up seeing as you're never getting back to sleep and you can't possibly hold in your happiness any longer without talking to someone. Christmas was one of your favorite holidays as a kid and it kind of wore off as you grew older. You assume it's from the fact of having nobody to celebrate it with and if you think about it a bit maybe that's why you're so elated.

Without a thought you get up on your hands and knees next to Kankri on the bed and start shaking it.

"Vwake up, vwake up, vwake up!"

You get a swift pillow to the face and a grumbled "Shut the fuck up," from Kankri. 

Long story short, due to you not relenting on your actions, Kankri ends up, quite literally, kicking you out of the bed. Little shit.  
\-----------------------------------  
KANKRI'S POV  
You are more than surprised when you actually saw wrapped and decorated boxes under the tree. Some of them were from you to Cronus, no doubt, and holy hell there was quite a numerous amount added from Cronus' half. 

"Is this what you were excited about? Opening you gifts?" You quirkier an eyebrow and laughed slightly, amused.

He shook his head 'no' and grabbed your hand, pulling you to the couch and sitting you down. He grabs one of the beautifully, shiny, green wrapped boxes with a red bow on top and hands it to you. 

"I'm excited to see you open your presents that I gotcha! Sorry, I just really vwant ta know if ya like 'em or not."

"Cronus, I will like anything you have given as I hope you feel the same about your gifts that I sincerely hope you find the least bit amusing," you mumbled. You sigh out a laugh as Cronus watches you impatiently, obviously not going to budge until you open the small box in your hands.

You carefully tear away at the wrapping and see a dark blue, velvet box. You smile and flip the box open; eyes widening. Inside the box is a silver chain necklace along with Cronus' favorite ring and a note wedged inside the edge of the box. 

On the necklaces chain is a small heart with the cursive words 'I love you,' engraved in it. Cronus favorite ring looks a tad too big to fit on any of your own fingers but it's still so beautiful and you now understand why it's his favorite ring. It has diamonds on the rims of it and a amethyst and ruby formed together in the shape of a heart. He's had this old thing for years... You've just been to blind to actually look at it.

You look up at Cronus to see him smiling nervously, worry evident in his eyes. A part of you wants to scream with joy and happiness, your heart swelling but another part tells you that's he's just messing with you, that he's just going to break your heart.

Tears sting at your eyes.

"A-... Are you serious? I swear to god if your joking Porrim with cut your dick off..." You warn. You don't use profanity very often but... Now seemed like an okay time because it was true and... You just really didn't want to say the word penis because it- it just- shut up, it sounds weird.

He chuckles and reaches his hand out as an invitation for your own. You slowly reach you hand out, resting it in his much larger one; Cronus taking ahold of it and rubbing his thumb in circles against the back of your hand. He's so gentle like you're glass... Like you're fragile and just by breathing could break you. It's so heart wrenchingly sweet you could almost cry. You obviously don't.

He raises your hand to his lips, kissing each of your knuckles, the the palm of your hand, your wrist and then, hesitantly, your nose

"I mean it, Kankri... I knowv it sounds silly to just say you lovwe someone outta the blue but I really do," he confesses solemnly. You can't help but to believe every word that spills from his lips.

What you do next is far beyond even you would have expected to come from you but there's no real reason to question it as you press your lips gently to his own; kissing him softly and sweetly.

He seems startled at first from your sudden burst of affection before leaning into it as well and cupping your cheeks in his hands. He ends up having to pull away to smile, unable to help himself.

Make this the second best day ever.

He asks you if you would like him to put the necklace on you since you're oh so very clumsy. You accept his offer and hand over the box with the necklace and ring, letting him clasp the necklace together and then puts the ring on your index finger; smiling the entire time like he was the happiest man in the world.

"What?" You can't help but to smile yourself, it's like his happiness is contagious.

"Nothing, just lookin' at your beautiful face is all."

Smooth fucker. 

You push at his shoulder and look away, a light pink blush dusting your cheeks and nose as he chuckles. And now seems like a better time than ever to ask about if he can accept your vows while in an established relationship. As long as he could accept you vows and wishes to not touch you or show any affection that could be close to breaking your vow of chastity you two should be fine.

"Cronus... I don't mean to, ah, ruin the mood but I have something that needs to be said if we are truly going to... Be in a relationship together... If that's alright?" You mumble behind the red cotton of your sweater. The last time you did that is when you were 10 but you also found yourself doing it more often in the cold or in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Kan? Vwhat is it?"

Great now you're nervous again. You don't know why but the palms of your hands are getting sweaty and you can't keep your eyes focused on him, instead looking at everything else that you can occupy yourself with.

"Well um... You kn-know about my vow of celibacy and all I ask of you is if we are going to be in this relationship is that you respect my vows... Which I assume you know of which that consists of and if I ever tell you to stop or say no to something I wish for you not to do, please respect my wishes... Understood?"

Cronus nods and smiles, kissing your hand again.

"A course svweetheart, anythin' for you and I vwouldn't even think 'bout pushin' you past your limits... Vwe good nowv? What am I allowved to do and howv far am I allowved to go?"

Oh dear, this will take a while.

"Perhaps we can discuss this sometime else? Not that I don't want to talk to you about it but it will take a while and," you pause to take a breath, "I really really really want you to open what I got for you," you're giddy in excitement again.

He grins and grabs the huge box that you carefully push out for him to open.

He carefully tears off the wrapping and raises and eyebrow in confusion when there's a plain cardboard box.

"What? You honestly thought I was going to make it as easy for you to just see what it is?" You chuckle quietly under your breath. "Go on, open it."

You're, needless to say, more impatient for him to see the gift than he seems to be himself.

He sighs and laughs, reaching into his back pocket to grab his pocket knife, cutting the tape off and opening the rather large box. 

His eyes widen when he carefully takes the black, leather case out of the cardboard box; handling it carefully in his hands as he gets back up to sit down on the couch beside you.

"Kan... You didn't," he looks at you with a look you would assume to be a mix between mortification and content but you're not really sure.

"What? Come on, Cronus, open it up; it's better on the inside if you would actually open instead of just staring you know."

He swallows hard and opens up the case to, obviously, a guitar. It's a Hagstrom Viking, electric, Tobacco Sunburst guitar; the one he's been ogling about for years. It is a beautiful instrument, if you say so yourself and it wasn't exactly cheap either.

"Kan... Howv did you get this? They vwere outta stock and any others for sale or anythin' are at least... Vwell, more than anyone could afford..." He says in awe and astonishment.

You laugh. 

"Cronus, you do know I work two full time jobs right? And one of them includes me working a night shift. I get breaks every once in a while such as Christmas, Spring, Thanksgiving, etc. Yeah- you get the deal but it honestly isn't such a huge deal. Cronus, don't look at me like that, it was just... A little money."

Silence.

"Okay, a lot of money but it doesn't matter... Do you not like it? I suppose I could just-mmph!" You're interrupted with his mouth crashing into yours, the guitar long since forgotten for the moment that his lips are moving not so slowly against yours.

He has a huge smile on his face when he pulls away and that's the exact expression you were hoping for.

"I lovwe it, doll- it's great! Thank ya so much I can't believwe you actually got me this, you'vwe got no idea howv much I lovwe it," he sounds like a child with how excited he is.

He carefully sets the guitar down inside of it's case and locks it, setting it aside on the couch so he can bring you into a hug.

Yeah, it was definitely worth spending nearly all your money you've saved up for the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it sound like they were getting engaged jfc I need to calm it with the cliché stuff (I won't). Sorry for such the delay to you all and thanks for the support and such. I'm so glad to be back and I'm looking forward to more updates. What would you guys like to see next; what should they do for New Years and after?

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee, my babies are adorable *wants to draw scenes from this story*. *Cries because I can't draw* tHE PAIN


End file.
